Generic methods and checking devices are used, inter alia, for checking bank notes as to their state in view of fitness for use, in particular with regard to soiling and spots. In this connection from the quantity of light transmitted through a bank note to be checked and/or the light reflected by the bank note the degree of soiling of the bank note to be checked is concluded. Since the reflection and transmission behavior strongly varies with the thickness of the bank note paper, due to variations in the thickness of the bank note, for example, due to batch-related thickness fluctuations and/or in the area of watermarks, spots or other soilings can no longer be sufficiently reliably recognized.
In DE 100 05 514 A1 it is proposed to provide a compensation illumination for compensating thickness fluctuations, with which the document of value to be checked is illuminated in a measuring area from both sides with a constant intensity all over the entire measuring area. Here a detector captures the intensity of the light irradiated from the one side onto the document of value and reflected by the document of value and at the same time the intensity of the light irradiated from the other side onto the document of value and transmitted through the document of value. In a clean document of value the intensity captured by the detector remains constant even if the thickness of the document of value changes in the course of the measuring area. Deviations in the captured intensity from a predetermined standard value, however, indicate changes, in particular spots and soilings, in the bank note.
One problem with this method, however, is that a uniform illumination all over the entire measuring area from both sides of the document of value is required, i.e. the illumination profile of the two light sources has to be identical on both sides, so as to achieve an ideal compensation. Otherwise, an overcompensation or undercompensation leads to the fact that thickness fluctuations are not completely compensated and can affect the measuring result. As experience has shown, process tolerances in the illumination principles usual up until now lead to deviations of approximately +/−15% in the intensity of the illumination profile. A wrong compensation of the illumination by 15% with a typical nominal thickness of the document of value of 80 μm can lead to deviations of 3% from the standard value with regard to the captured intensity. Deviations of such a dimension, however, are too high for a reliable recognition of soilings and spots.